At present, it is standard for a variety of models of computers and other electronic devices to be offered, each with different capabilities and features. This is true for each type of device, from a video game, to a personal computer, to large mainframe and super computers. However, this wide variety of choices results in the requirement that each variation and model must be manufactured and kept in inventory.
High value semiconductor devices, such as processors, are being offered in increasingly granular variations. For example, clock frequency, cache size and number of processor cores is variable by stock keeping unit (“SKU”), as is the presence or absence of features such as symmetric multithreading or accelerator engines. This increasing granularity is driven in part by computer manufacturers' desire to market a variety of computer models at multiple price points to different markets (e.g., business, consumer, and embedded), each having different needs and each being further segmented by usage, price and other intangibles. The granularity is increasing as evidenced by the increasing number of processor SKUs from leading makers, who are offering a broad portfolio of products to reduce “holes” where a competitor might gain a foothold. As semiconductor processes advance, they allow for more device features to be present, but which may or may not be enabled on a particular SKU during manufacturing, frequently based on marketing decisions. This results in a large, and increasing number of SKUs for these devices. The increased SKUs create complexity and inventory management problems for both the manufacturer and high volume customers.
In addition, because semiconductor devices are high value, small in size and easily re-sold, they are a target for theft and pilferage. The risk of theft of computer chips, especially processors, is a concern of the chip manufacturer as the size of the chips and current street value make them an attractive target. Additionally, the chip manufacturer typically ships the chips to third party manufacturers who use the chips in their products. Shipment to the manufacturer and storage at the manufacturer's location provide two opportunities for theft to occur.
In particular, it is common for a specific computer to be offered in several variations, using different processors, each with different features present, to create a variety of computer models at several price points to address market needs. As discussed above, at present, each configuration of a module or chip assembly is manufactured and must be stocked in inventory to meet the demands of customers who desire the option of variations in functional characteristics or capabilities of a computer system. It is apparent, however, that computer manufacturers would realize large efficiencies and economics by reducing the number of model variants manufactured.
In addition, a computer, or even a high-end video game, is generally sold with a particular configuration that meets the current needs of a user. The system can usually be upgraded, modified or repaired as needed to meet the increasing needs of the users. At present, it is common for a new hardware unit to be added to the system to upgrade the hardware features or options. Often, a new or additional multi-chip module must be installed. The installation of the new hardware often must be performed off-site and so the user must do without the system while the appropriate hardware is added or removed. In other instances, the configuration can be done on site but requires extensive configuration of the hardware. The user suffers from the loss of the use of the system and, in some cases the loss of use results in financial loss and usually causes an interruption in the user's business. Furthermore, similar problems result from failures in hardware elements.